


Granpa will hear about this

by Halfbloodmars



Series: Drarry cute domestic moments for when you need comfort<3 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adulthood, Bookshop Owner Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfbloodmars/pseuds/Halfbloodmars
Summary: Lily Luna just can't stand to wear red.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry cute domestic moments for when you need comfort<3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836214
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	Granpa will hear about this

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this randomly.  
> I got the idea at 3 a.m. and wrote it during breakfast.  
> It's short and cute and aww.  
> Hope you'll like it.  
> <3

Screams and shouts were ruining the peace and quiet at number 12 of Grimmauld Place.

Draco had been up for the past 22 hours and he was exhausted.

As soon as he had stepped out of the Floo in the living room he had been greeted by his youngest daughter yelling at the entire neighbourhood that “ _never in muggle hell she would be wearing that ugly thing”._

All he wanted was to be able to have a quick shower and 12 coffees before be forced to go to the Burrow, with no sleep on his shoulders and surrounded by loud redheads and kids.

How had his life become this?

A Malfoy going to the Sunday brunch at the old Weasleys house.

 _That’s what happens when you choose to marry_ Harry Potter.

In the meanwhile, he had reached his daughter bedroom.

He faced his daughter, red hair like a bloody Weasley (he still had to thank the sheWeasel for giving birth to that lovely creature) and red in the face, with such a posh expression that he felt his heart melt.

She was definitely his daughter.

His husband was standing there, doing puppy eyes to their youngest monster, holding a very ugly and very red scarf in his hands.

Was it a Gryffindor scarf?

_Disgusting._

“I am going to be a Slytherin, dad” his daughter sounded so much like him.

“When you’ll become one then you’ll wear a green and silver scarf” his husband sighed “You have always liked this one”.

“Let the girl wear what she wants” Draco stepped into the room.

Both his daughter and husband startled. They hadn’t noticed him.

“Daddy! Tell him that he can’t coerce me into wearing such a…a Gryffindor thing!”

He all but laughed.

“I was a Gryffindor, Lily” his husband, 36 years old, was pouting.

He loved this man.

He had reached the two contestants.

“Scorpius was sorted in Slytherin and so will I”.

Scorpius, their first born (thank you, Luna), had started Hogwarts two months prior and kept sending letters to the family talking about how happy he was in his house.

Lily had not stopped talking about being in the same house as her big brother.

They were attached at the hip.

He put his right arm over Harry’s shoulder. He felt the man melt into the touch.

What with Harry being busy with Luna at their bookshop and what with Draco spending more time in St Mungo than at his own home, they hadn’t seen each other all week.

It was crap being adults.

All he wanted to do was curl into his husband and sleep for 10 hours straight.

That’s exactly what he was planning to do after their visit at the Burrow.

He had a problem to solve before he could do that.

“Come on, young lady” he took his daughter in his arms and headed to the living room.

They were already late.

“Draco! She needs her scarf, it’s freezing outside” Harry was following them with that ugly thing still in his right hand.

_Gryffindork._

“Fine. Lily wear the ugly thing” she winked at her.

They both loved to piss him off.

“It’s not ugly” Potter was pouting again.

“Wear it, Lily or you won’t go to Rose’s slumber party.

The face Lily made was priceless.

“I’ll tell my father about this”

“Lily Luna Potter, _I_ ’m your father” Harry was shocked.

Draco couldn’t stop laughing from his place beside the Floo.

“I’ll tell my other father” Lily was stubborn.

There really was the risk that the hat put her into Gryffindor.

_Such a waste._

Harry was loosing the fight. He had to do something.

Had he already mentioned how crap it was to be the adult?

Draco stepped in “Try again”

Lily glared at him.

Stubborn like a Potter, yes, but that expression was all Malfoy.

Then she smiled. Well, she smirked.

“Granpa will hear about this”.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucius Malfoy will hear about this.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, folks <3


End file.
